<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stag's Journey by Rednecktexas133</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665720">A Stag's Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednecktexas133/pseuds/Rednecktexas133'>Rednecktexas133</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Lot of Death, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Robert's Rebellion, Epic, F/M, I hope you like it, Multi, Novel, Other, Please dont kill me, Politics, Romance, Tourney at Harrenhal, War, War of the Five Kings, battles, like a lot of world building, major changes to canon, please dont hate me, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednecktexas133/pseuds/Rednecktexas133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orys Baratheon first born son of Lord Steffon Baratheon Lord of Strom’s End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands is in for a wild journey thru life.</p>
<p>Sorry my summary sucks I promise I'll think of a better one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark/Original Character(s), Elia Martell/Original Male Character(s), Stannis Baratheon/Cersei Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Moment Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orys Baratheon has a small moment alone his wife Elia the night before he is named Lord of Storms' End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>
A Moment Alone<br/>
----_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_----------</p>
<p>Late at night on a somewhat cool summer’s night Orys Baratheon stood in the peace and quiet of Storms’ End Godswood. His loyal guard and friend Ser Arys Oakheart stood about five 6 or 7 feet off to the left behind him. The future Lord of Storm’s End was looking out over the lands of his ancestral home. It was the last place anyone would think to look for him and honestly that is exactly the way he wanted for right now.</p>
<p>I should be asleep right now. He thought to himself. Tomorrow is the big day. Well really later today.</p>
<p>In just over six and a half hours he would be named Lord Orys Baratheon, Lord of Storms’ End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands at the age of eight and ten. Just two moons ago he watched helplessly as the ship carrying his beloved mother and father sank beneath the waves of Shipbreaker’s Bay. That had been the first and the last time he had prayed to the Faith of the Seven Gods.</p>
<p>He stood there in the moon light and soft fire light of nearby torches musing over his soon to be new role. He always knew that one day he would take over from His father Lord Steffon but he assumed it wouldn’t be for many more years to come. But now here he was. He had just Married Elia in 274AC and welcomed their son Steffon (amusingly called little Steff) into the world at the beginning of the year 278AC. Now four moons later he was having to bury his father and take over the Lordship. He didn’t know if he was ready (Honestly I’m pretty sure I’m not.).</p>
<p>He was brought out of his musing by the sound of soft and heavy footsteps upon the stone floor behind him. He looked over his shoulder in time to see His wife Princess Elia of Dorne and her ever present guard Ser Arthur Dayne.</p>
<p>“My love of all the places for you to be hiding at this late hour you choose The Godswood?” Elia asked.</p>
<p>“I thought I'd choose the one place most of the people here wouldn't think to find me.” he replied.</p>
<p>“Ha!” Ser Arthur exclaimed to Ser Arys, “It was the first place she said we would find him.”</p>
<p>with a crooked and wary smile Orys said, “Well she has always known me better than anyone else Arty.”</p>
<p>Gods how he loved this woman. He had met Elia in Drone where he had fostered and squired under her brother Prince Doran in Sunspear.(Feels like a lifetime ago). He could still remember the first time he laid eyes on her. Dressed in Dronish yellow and orange clothes of her own design. He had never seen so much olive skin in his life. If he had to say it was most likely her crudes sense of humor or her fierce loyalty to what she calmed as hers that he fell in love with first.</p>
<p>Elia saw that her husband was lost again in thought and memory staring back out to the vast lands around them. She took a moment to admire the man in front of her. He was wearing Black breeches and a brown and yellow doublet with the mighty stag of House Baratheon embroiled all across it. Even Looking at his back wearing such simple clothes to anyone else her Husband cut a very intimidating figure. Broad shoulders muscles upon muscles and he stood at the very least six feet six inches tall. With a head full of brown almost black hair running down just past the nape of his neck.<br/>
This man had captured her heart all those years ago when he came to foster in Sunspear. Oh how she loved him with every fiber of her being.  </p>
<p>She asked Ser Arthur and Ser Oakheart to step back towards the front of the Godswood so the couple could have a moment in private.  she walked up behind Orys and wrapped her slender arms around his midsection. Well she did this as best she could. Her husband has always been a rather large man. Some even say he is as tall as the Mountain that rides Ser Gregor Clegane. That was one of the first things that attracted her to him. The way he towered over everyone around him even at the young age of three and ten. </p>
<p>“Orys, what troubles you this night?” she questions. “ I woke to find our bed empty and cold and my beloved bearded bedmate missing.”</p>
<p>“ I am sorry My Love.” He sighs out. “I could not find sleep with all of my thoughts about later today and the coming days.”</p>
<p>He slowly but surely unwrapped her arms from around his waist and pulled her in front so her back was against his chest so that he could bury his face in her lovely dark hair.</p>
<p>“I can not help but dread taking over the Lordship and wondering if I'm even good enough for it. Honestly I have thought about just letting Stannis have it. He’d do a much better job then I and he is four years younger.”</p>
<p>Elia raised her hand up and light slapped his upper arm, “Don’t you dare say such a thing Orys Baratheon. Stannis is too young for such an undertaking and besides you have been taught the role of Lord since you could even walk.”</p>
<p>“Yes tis true I have. Between Maester Carsen, My Father and, your Brother I think I have been taught better than most heirs.” Orys laughed out. “Well expect the Crown Prince or Tyrese.” </p>
<p>He softly turned Elia around in his arms so that He was now looking down into her deep dark chocolate eyes. He leant down and placed a feather light kiss on her  olive skinned forehead. As he did this Elia snaked her arms up and around his neck.</p>
<p>“But can you forgive your Husband one last moment of self doubt and weakness.”</p>
<p>“No, I can not. I did not marry a weak man. It is my job as your wife to take care of you in any way I can. That includes slapping you if and when you get a bit melancholy.” she responds. “My dear Husband I have known you since we were both three and ten and in all these years you have worked hard to learn everything you need to be your father’s replacement as any son should. You have it in you to be the very best Lord that has ever ruled over the Stormlands. You just..”</p>
<p>The Storm lander cut her off with a quick kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>“Need to listen to my beautiful and caring wife.”</p>
<p>Elia's laugh could be heard echoing throughout The Godswood. The wide smile that came to her gorgeous face brought a very much needed warmth to Orys’ heart.</p>
<p>Affectionately she said, “I was going to say believe in yourself but on second thought I prefer your answer. It is and always will be the wisest course of action.” </p>
<p>“I will endeavor to always take the wisest course My Love”, Orys replied before claiming her lips with his own. </p>
<p>He pulled her back against his chest as she laid her head upon it. They stood in the quiet of the night basking in the feeling of holding each other. This has been one of the few times in the recent moons that they were alone. (well expect for Arthur and Garth standing at the entrance.) Despite her small height compared to his, the top of her head came up just beneath his collarbone and that was when he was slightly bent at the waist as he was now. He loved these too precious moments where he could just be a husband with his wife in his arms. Forgot out being Lord of Storms’ End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands Orys Baratheon and Princess Elia Baratheon of House Martell of Drone. Just Orys and Elia husband and wife. </p>
<p>“My Love I think we should head back to our chambers and at least try and get you some sleep before the ceremony later today.” Elia said after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Aye your right as always love.” he sighed out.</p>
<p>They finally walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the Godswood where they met their personal guards.</p>
<p>“Come on boys let's head back inside.” The Lord exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Boys! Boys he calls us like his not the same damn age as we are Arthur!” Ser Arys Oakheart spoke out.</p>
<p>Arthur as always just shook his head in amusement and led his Lord and Lady back to their chambers as Oakheart followed closely behind them.</p>
<p>As they entered their bed chambers Orys barked out, “Have the handmaidens wake use for breakfast my friends.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Honest talk with The Honorable Stag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orys has a meeting with His Brothers Robert and Stannis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to say thank you of the bottom of my heart to everyone who as read this and left comments or kudos or even bookmarked it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: An Honest Talk with The Honorable Stag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Orys’ first thought as he sat at his desk in the Lord’s solar was (I should have slept more.)</p>
<p>He knew he should have tried to sleep last night instead of worrying about what the future might hold. But then again he has never really been one to sleep all that much. Four to five hours at most. But today of all days he should have tried harder last night. The castle guard’s had sent word that the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen’s party could be seen heading towards Storms’ End. Orys knew that meant the ceremony to make him Lord of Storms’ End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands officially would be starting very soon. They also had a feast planned and prepared for after. It wasn’t everyday that a new Lord took his rightful place. Even rarer for the Royal Family of House Targaryen to be present. But Prince Rhaegar had insisted on being there to see his cousin Raised from Heir to Lord. The Prince had also said in a letter he wished to speak with Orys about a matter of grave importance. That had Orys slightly worried about what the Dragon wished to speak of, But for now he tried to push it form his more as he waited for his brothers to come to the Lord’s solar.</p>
<p>His thoughts drifted towards his siblings and what he will do with them now that he was Lord Baratheon. Robert, Stannis and Renly. He had a somewhat of an idea written down somewhere in all the papers on his desk. He just did not know how Robert and Stannis would take the news of what he had planned. Renly being the young of the four stags would most likely be ok with anything. Stannis would not voice his disapproval and acted honorably and accepted his duty. Robert was and is always the wild card. His brother preferred drinking, fighting and whoring to pretty much anything else. Well expect for his betrothed Lyanna Stark.</p>
<p>Orys loved his Brothers he truly did but with that being said he did not feel close to either of the three of the. Robert was too wild and unyielding. Stannis was already stubborn and set in his ways at five and ten. Honor and Duty driven to damn near obsessive levels and with Renly the was just to much of an age gap. Renly was his parents last child born only eight years ago. Orys looked at Renly as more his ward than his brother and honestly Stannis looked after Renly more. The Stag Lord had always felt closer to his friends Tyrese Lannister second born son of Lord Tywin Lannister Hand of the King and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and his other close friend Ser Garth Hightower second born son of Lord Baleor Hightower.<br/>He and those two had been fostering in Drone from the time age of three and ten until they had been called  back to their respective homes at seven and ten. He loved both of them as brothers. “The Brothers We Chose.” That’s what they called each other. Funnily enough Orys had heard Robert call his friend Eddard “Ned” Stark second born son of Lord Rickon Stark Lord of Winterfell.</p>
<p>He finally stopped his stray thought when a guard knocked on the door signally that his <br/>two eldest brothers had arrived at his solar.</p>
<p>“Send them both in Arys if you would please.” He bellowed out.<br/>With that the door open and he could see Robert come strutting in like he owned the place laughing about something or another. While Stannis trailed behind him as dutiful and stern looking as any boy of five and ten. Robert already looked like he had been drinking this morning. </p>
<p>(oh Gods where Elia when I need her) thought Orys.</p>
<p>“Brother How the Hell’s are you this morning.” Robert yelled out.<br/>Stannis just slightly inclined his head and murmured out “My Lord you sent for us?”</p>
<p>“I’m as well as I can be this morning Robby.” Orys replied. “And yes Stannis I did. I would like to speak to both of you about the plans I have for you both now that I’m taking over as Head of the Family. Please have a sit” he gestured to the chairs in front of the desk.</p>
<p>“Gods feels like we’ve been called before Father for something we did.” Robert says sadly.</p>
<p>“I miss him and mother too Robert I truly do.” Orys mournful supplies.</p>
<p>“When you say you have planned for us, What do you mean?” Stannis asked with a slight worry in his voice.</p>
<p>“Really Stanny already questioning your Lord?” Robert spitefully remarked. <br/>Stannis just sent him a glare.</p>
<p>“Robert that’s enough!” Orys barked out. “ He is just asking what I have planned. It is an <br/>honest question.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure, perfect Stannis. Never does anything wrong.” the proud Stag said.</p>
<p>“Robert…let us just get thru this and you can go back to drinking or showing Ned Stark around the castle.” Orys stated. (great already got a headache coming on). “Nothing is really going to change for you Stannis until you finish squiring for Ser Barristan Selmy. As for you Robert you will be finishing your fostering with House Ayrrn in the next year or two and when that is finished you will come back here to Storms’ End where your marry Lyanna Stark when she flowers and I shall grant you on of the empty castles in the Stormlands or have a new one built for you. Now with that said you can leave and let me talk with Stannis. But be sure to be in the courtyard in two hours to welcome the Crown Prince.”</p>
<p>With that Robert got up in a huff and all but ran out of the room.</p>
<p>“You know honestly I sometimes wonder if we truly all related to him.” Stannis says after the door closed behind Robert.</p>
<p>Orys let out a snot,” When he was born I told Father I would rather have a puppy then a brother.”</p>
<p>Both remaining Baratheon brothers had a short laugh at that. This is the moment Orys wishes he could have more often with Stannis. But they were truly few and far between. The most time he does get to spend with his brother they either spare or it’s at supper every night and even then they don’t get to speak much.</p>
<p>“Now on to what I wanted to speak to you about.” Orys said after a few moments.” You’r be finished squaring in just about a year's time. Which means you are ready to marry to Benefit House Baratheon. I have already been in talks with several Lords throughout Westeros at you possibly marrying their daughters and the two most promising are House Hightower and House Tully.”</p>
<p>Stannis nods his head somewhat uncomfortable, ”Those are two Good houses to choose from. I assume House Hightower because of your friendship with the second son Ser Garth?’</p>
<p>“you assume correctly little brother. It would be Lord Baleor's second daughter  Lady Denyse. As for House Tully it would be the second Daughter Lysa I believe her name is.” Orys told his brother.</p>
<p>“Those our actually better matches than I honestly thought I would receive as a third son.” Stannis said with a hint of surprise.</p>
<p>Orys sighed and shook his head. (Did my brother really have that low of an opinion of himself) He right then he was going to start working on his relationship with his brother no matter what it takes.</p>
<p>“Stannis be honest with me. Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself brother? You’re a Stag of Storms’ End. You could and should have any marriage of your choosing.” Orys proclaimed.</p>
<p>Stannis darkly chuckled, ”Compared to You or Robert what am I but a lowly third son I can give no lands or titles. You Orys at eight and ten are already called the “Giant Stag”. Some say you’re the best of a man on the battlefield and that is just from the stories of your short time in Essos with Prince Oberyn. Robert is well loved by many people both highborn and lowborn. Everybody wants to be around him. He will be a Great Knight and Lord of a castle here in the Stormlands or in The Vale. Hell he may even go North with the Stark boy he is friends with. At I worst I shall be just a knight in your service and at best I shall be Casterfallen of Storms’ End. That is the future I have.”</p>
<p>Orys couldn’t believe this is how his brother felt. He did not realize that Robert and Himself casted such large shadows. He now understood to some degree why Stannis was always so dower and stone faced. He knew now he was going to do whatever it takes to fix his relationship with his brother and make him realize his life and future were not as bad as he thought they were.</p>
<p>He got up from behind his desk and sat on the chair next to Stannis so he could better see and comfort his brother.</p>
<p>As he sat down and wrapped his left arm around the young man's shoulders and began, ”Brother I’m so sorry I never realized how you felt or thought to ask you. It has been and never shall be my intention to make you feel your lesser to me or Robert. I vow to you that starting Today I am going to help you realize that you are and have the ability to be just as good if not far better then Robert or I. We’re going to start working together to better your outlook on life and fix our relationship brother. I swear to you on my honor as Lord Baratheon.”</p>
<p>For the first time Orys fully felt what it meant to be an older brother when Stannis wept and shed tears in his eyes and reached over and pulled him into an embrace. They sat in the solar feeling relieved of years of tension and spite between them. </p>
<p>When they separated they spent the next hour talking over the plans for the rest of day and how they were going to deal with the Crown Prince and his party that were due to arrive within the hour. When a servant came to inform them that Prince Rhaegar was sighted no more than twenty minutes form the castle Orys and Stannis quickly began to move towards the Court yard to gather with their family and the rest of the household to welcome the members of the Royal family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO I found a beta/co Writer in my best friend Niko. We've worked out this second chapter faster the we thought we would and wanted to get it out to all of yall. Please enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talk of War and Treason with an Old Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lord Orys has a discussion with an Old Friend about a subjet that will eventually tear the whole of Westros apart.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to get this chapter out. Life has taken a bit of a nose dive for me. But i hope yall enjoy this chapter as i plan out and write the next one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Talk of War and Treason with an Old Friend</p>
<p>(<em>I find myself doing this to often here lately</em>) Orys thought to himself.</p>
<p>He sat there in his dimly lit solar watching the fire flicker in the hearth. Thoughts of all that transpired that day roaring around his mind like the a thunder storm. From the Lordship ceremony to the feast afterwards. He had enjoyed seeing His closest friend Tyrese Lannister second born son of Lord Tywin arrive with the Crown Prince’s party. It was a very welcome surprise. The new Lord of The Stormlands had enjoyed the feast with his family and his people. But what was plaguing his thoughts at this late hour was the conversation he had with the Crown Prince after the feast.</p>
<p>At the time Orys had not imagined that his royal cousin wanted to speak to him about privately would be so Treason. He kept going over the conversation again and again in his mind. Orys had heard the rumors and stories from Kingslanding and court that King Areys had gone mad with power and paranoia. But what Prince Rhaegar had spoke of was unsettling and potentially deadly.</p>
<p>Orys agreed that if what the Prince had said was going on it had to change. Burning people with wildfire and torturing innocent people all because the King was slipping further and further in to madness. He just could not figure out what his role would be helping to bring about that change.</p>
<p>(<em>Hence another night of overthinking everything</em>) said the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his wife’s voice.</p>
<p>A knock on the door brought Orys out a his musings.</p>
<p>“My Lord.” Ser Barristan Selmy spoke as he opened the door. “Lord Tyrese is without asking to see you.”</p>
<p>The Young Stag grinned. He should have known Tyrese would seek him out after the feast.</p>
<p>“Let him in Selmy.” Orys responded as he got up and walked over to the pitcher of wine he had on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>In the next few moments a tall slender man with dirty blonde hair and dressed in some of most finest cloths gold could by walked in the room.</p>
<p>“I assume by the darkness of the room and the fact your actually drinking wine that you had the same discussion with The Crown Prince that I had with him on the road here.” Tyrese stated as he sat in the chair and accepted the goblet that Orys handed out to him.</p>
<p>“Should have known he talked with you.” Orys replied. “If he has spoken to you and I about this I can only assume he has support form other Lords and Houses of the Realm.”</p>
<p>A snort escaped Tyrese. “ Form what I gathered he has the support of house Tyrell and the Lords sworn to the service of Dragonstone and that’s about it.”</p>
<p>Orys took a small sip of his wine as he returned to his chair. “The Tyrells can field nearly 100,000 and combined the Lords and Dragonstone can field at most ten maybe elven thousand more. It makes prefect sense he would ask me but I find strange is he spoke to you and not your father.”</p>
<p>“Rhaegar doesn’t trust my father. Not that I blame him.” The young lion retorted. “I honestly believe he doesn’t trust me all to much either. But seeing as he is planning to try and over throw his father he needs all the support he can muster. He was most likely hoping if he could convince you or I to back his claim that the other would offer their support in turn. With your marriage to Elia and your brother’s betrothal Lyanna Stark. Not only do you have the might of the Stormlands you have the spears of Drone and the strength of the Northern Realm. There’s 125,000. Add that to what you just said of the Tyrells and Dragonstone and you have roughly 236,000 strong. He doesn’t need the men of the West. What he needs is House Lannister’s gold and my Fathers political backing.”</p>
<p>Orys scoffed at that. “You and I maybe friends and allies but he should know there’s no way Lord Tywin would ever listen to you if you came to him this.”</p>
<p>“What I didn’t mention to the Prince is my Father has already told me if it comes to war The Westerlands would stay out of it.” Tyrese explained. “I don’t believe him but he still said it.”</p>
<p>“And that is one of my many reasons for concern. Not knowing where your father stands in all this.” Orys Stated. “Or for that matter knowing where the other Lords of the Great Houses stand on this matter. Yes Dorne more then likely would follow me in to war. But I’m not so sure the North would just because Robert is set to marry the Stark girl. Just I’m not sure the whole of the Reach will follow house Tyrell. In fact I know House Redwyne, Tarly and, Florent more then likely would side with The Iron Thorne. So there goes 30 to 35 thousand right there. Then we have to factor in what the damn Iron-born would do. Best hope they’d stay completely out of it. More then likely the Bastards would screw over both sides and raid and rape as they pleased.”</p>
<p>Tyrese looked thoughtful as he sipped his wine, ”I had not thought of that out come. “ he added with a laugh.</p>
<p>“But then again you were always better at military strategies then I was.”</p>
<p>“No, Not better. I just look at the bigger picture better the you do.” Orys said.</p>
<p>They both had a good laugh at that. Orys did miss this. These late night discussions he and Tyrese had during their shared time fostering in Drone was what truly cemented their friendship.</p>
<p>With a sigh The Lord of Storms’ End exclaimed, “ I do agree the Dragon’s idea of a Great Counsel disguised as a tourney actually has quite a bit of merit to it.”</p>
<p>“So do I.” Tyrese agreed. “But even if he was able to get every Lord of The Great Houses to attained and agree to the Counsel I don’t see all of them agreeing with over throwing Areys in favor of Rhaegar. Yes Areys has gone a bit mad after what happened at Duskendale. But the Realm has truely prospered under his leadership for the last 20 years.”</p>
<p>“lets not kid ourselves Ty. The Realm has prospered the last 20 years because your father was Hand of The King and my Father was Master of Coin. Areys had little if anything to do with that.” Orys replied.</p>
<p>“That goes without saying Orys, But my point still stands its Areys that gets the credit for the state of the Realm not our fathers. The Dragons have been in power for nearly 300 years and excluding the time of the Dance and the Blackfyre Rebellions the Realm has been at peace and prosperity under their rule. Hells the Tyrells are Lords of the Reach because the Targaryen’s placed them in power. The same with your Family and the Tully’s of Riverrun. Each and every Great House owes something to house Targaryen of Kingslanding not house Targaryen of Dragonstone. Yes they are basically the same house but at the same time their not.”</p>
<p>Orys knew his friend was right. His own family were Lords of the Stormlands because Aegon Targaryen named his bastard brother Orys Lord of Storms’ End. The Tully’s ruled the Riverlands because Aegon burned Harren the Black in Harrenhal. Hells Tyrese’s own family House Lannister were Lords of The Westerlands because the Targaryen’s allowed them to keep it. Along with the Starks of the North and the Arryn’s of the Vale. No matter the way you looked at it form what ever angle the whole of Westros owed something to the mighty Royal House of Targaryen.</p>
<p>The young Lord sat there in silence thinking over everything they had discussed to this point. Neither of them ever saying if they would support The Crown Prince or Their King. Orys knew no matter what that something was on the horizon for the whole of the Seven Kingdoms. Be it a successfully smooth and calm transition of power form Areys to Rhaegar.(<em>not likely</em>) Or a long drawn out bloody war(<em>Most likely</em>).</p>
<p>“What did you tell him about attending the Tourney of Harrenhal?”, Tyrese eventually asked.</p>
<p>“I told him I would think about it. That’s all I felt I could say at the moment.” Orys Answered.</p>
<p>Tyrese nodded his head, “That is just about what I told him myself. Well that and I promised I would gauge my father’s thoughts on this.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to discuss going to a tourney with Elia and Stannis.” Orys replied.</p>
<p>“Ah have you figured out what you plan to do with your brothers?” Tyrese inquired.</p>
<p>“Not entirely.” Orys answered. “ Robert more then likely will stay in The Vale when he returns soon or go North with his friend Eddard Stark. Stannis…Stannis I don’t know what to do with him. I have thought to name him Casterfallen of Storm’s End or have a keep built for him somewhere in the Stormlands and Renly well he is still to young to even think about a future for him just yet.”</p>
<p>“hmm. My father I’m sure he has some grand plan for myself and my sister. He betrothed me to Catelyn Tully and had his sights set on you for Cersei until you married Elia.”</p>
<p>“Once again I have yet another reason to thank the Gods for my wife.” Orys said laughing.</p>
<p>“Yes you do.” Tyrese said lightheartedly. “I love my sister do not get me wrong but she can be a bit to much at times.”</p>
<p>The young men continued to talk about much lighter subjects then they had been and made plans to have a spar in the tilling yard the next morning before Tyrese would leave with the Royal party back to Kingslanding tomorrow afternoon.</p>
<p>After about another hour both men decide to call it a night and head to their respective rooms.</p>
<p>Orys tired the best he could to enter his chambers as quietly as possible. He did not want to wake either Elia or their child sleeping in the crib on his wife side of the bed. As he slowly stripped down to his small cloths he couldn’t help but think the next few moons were going to a very trying time for all of Westros.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>